We are the most beautiful memory
by actressesftme
Summary: Swan Queen one-shot. It's the first fanfic I ever completed, and I hope you like it . I'm sorry about the misspelling, mistakes and stuff; English is not my mother language.


Regina started to throw little rocks at the window of the house's second floor, the one that she shared with her formal partner, Emma Swan. She was on the other side of the window, lost in her dream world until a rock wildly appeared in front of her. Then, the savior looked down and saw her girlfriend, interrupting her own thoughts and laughed, wondering what was going on. She opened the window and the conversation began:

-What are you doing, Romeo?- the blondie yelled.

-Emma, I need your help. It's urgent.

-Are you ok...?- before getting to ask, because of her concern, the brunette interrupted her.

-There's no time to talk. See you at the well- and then, she vanished in a cloud of purple smoke. Her girlfriend reacted quickly, grabbed her gun and coat and vanished into the accorded place.

When she arrived, her eyes couldn't find her loved one, and it seemed her screams couldn't reach her ears neither, for there was no answer. Whilst she searched, she saw something glowing at the bottom of the well. Rapidly, she used the rope to bring the old bucket up and found a paper inside a bottle. None of this made any sense, but she took the note out of the bottle, which seemed to be directed to her.

 _"_ _ **Emma, if you are reading this, the town is in trouble. I didn't want to tell anyone, not even you, because I didn't want to alarm you all if there was a chance to prevent the disaster. Because I know we are going to be okay. Our lives have always been an adventure, both good and bad, so I have a backup plan. I need you to get some stuff to make a potion. I'm going to be preparing the base in my vault. When you have everything, find me there.**_

 _ **I love you.**_

 _ **Regina"**_

Emma was shocked. Even though she knew how to deal with supernatural problems, she didn't want anyone to get hurt, less so her family. So she continued to read what appeared to be a list of different ingredients of the magic formula in three different places.

 _ **-Ninf tears inside the chest we buried by the apple tree**_

 _ **-Trol dust under our Granny's seat**_

 _ **-Fenix feather inside our secret drawer in your office**_

Determined, the sheriff went to her office first. In it, she went to the left cell where, behind of a brick that could be removed, a little key could be found. From there, she quicky moved to her cubicle to put that key where it belonged: the lock of the drawer she shared with her couple. It was their little nook, where they stored things that they did not share with anyone else, going from really sweet an romantic letters written by the former evil queen to personal pictures and videos they had dedicated to each other. Unimaginable stuff, hidden so well for a reason. When she oppened it, she could sense her lover's perfume, that almond smell that drove her crazy. She smiled, but didn't want to get distracted. She was on a mission, there were lives in danger. She looked among pictures and letters, always with a smile because of all the memories. Then she found the feather glued to a piece of paper, which contained the phrase: "you are the one who makes me come back from the ashes". She became happier, if it even was possible, then she took both feather and paper with her. Later she continued her search at Granny's.

It was 18:30 pm already and, even by the fact that it hadn't gotten any darker yet, she didn't think that anyone would bother her. She arrived at the entrance and her thoughts were more than certain: not only there were no customers, there was nobody there. Lights on, but not a single soul illuminated by them, or that's what she thought as she looked through the windows. Then she entered and confirmed her beliefs. She called out for Granny, or any employees, but there was no reply. "Is it Sunday?" Emma thought, whilst she wandered around. After a few minutes, even tho she was worried, she had important things to do. She then began to search for the troll dust, but she noticed something she hadn't before: there was food and some drinks on the tables, intact. There were two shots that were left on the bar, a salad and two beers on the family table against the window and a cup of warm chocolate with cinnamon on the table for two across the room, without mentioning the margaritas on every table like the one Emma has tattooed on her left arm. It was all very strange, and even tho she worried about the customers that had made those orders but couldn't have them, she couldn't help remembering little moments the relationship she proudly maintained with Regina. She remembered when she spilled her chocolate over herself after talking to the brunette, when they drank their first shots as friends, when they ate together as a family for the first time, with her parents and Henry. Like the place was a little memory attraction, but the margaritas were something else; Granny never puts flowers unless it's a special ocassion. Emma remembered seconds later that she didn't have time for the old memory lane, and neither to tell people that their orders were ready, she needed to keep searching. So she did, and rapidly found the flask with the magical dust requiered. Then, after taking a sip of chocolate, which was now cold, she took off to the last stop, the madame mayor's apple tree.

The chest that they were talking about was some kind of "time capsule", a game that Henry called "Operation Happy Family". He came up with the idea from the internet: it said that every member of the family had to put stuff that made them remember why they are so close and happy, and then they had to bury it in a place where it was safe. Then, ten years later, it would be unburied. So, for the project, everyone picked one or two special things, pictures or little commemoratives of moments they all shared together. That's why she regreted having to unbury it only after three years, but it was for the greater good and she knew Henry would understand.

Without realizing, it had gone dark. It was amazing how punctual the moon and stars wer that, at 19:00 pm, they were there, embelling the infinite darkness of space. Later, Emma went to her garage, took the only shovel she found, a flashlight and began to dig. Her strength and hurry made her get faster to the box than she inicially thought. The chest, fortunately, wasn't trapped between tree roots, so it's extraction was easy. Looking for the flask with tears, she found out that her own were droping from her eyes. It wasn't sadness, she hadn't even realize she was crying until a few seconds later, but inside that box were so many beautiful things: a picture of her parents with her little brother Neal, Emma's iconic baby blanket, her favourite mandala, and the list keeps going. Finally, she found the tears inside the test tube. The blonde woman closed the chest and, when she had already buried it she realized that a picture had been left out in the mud.

\- Fuck !- she said to herself. She leaned to pick it up and used her shirt to clean it. Then, when the picture was visible, she realised that she had never seen it before, but remembered exactly when i was taken. It was the night of the first Christmas party that they all spent together.

Two years had passed since Regina had interrupted Emma's wedding and told her how much she loved her, without knowing that Emma felt exactly the same. And even tho Christmas isn't celebrated in the Magic Forest, Henry convinced everyone for it to happen that year. The picture were them three, asleep at the couch, cuddling. Emma did not only have a few drinks on her body, but also a Santa Claus hat, and both her son and Gina had their noses tinted with red, like Rudolph. The purity of the picture was touching for Emma. Such a simple moment, yet so significative: two of the most important persons in her life were with her, making her happy. After all she fought for happiness, for a family to love her, she had found it twelve years ago and she hadn't realized until only five years ago. At the moment, she thought that her mom had taken the picture, and she was gonna ask her as soon as she could see her, but it was late to waste any more time so she just took the picture with her, feeling happy she found it, even by mere chance.

Having the elements, the sheriff went straight to the not-so-secret vault as fast as she could. As the note read, Regina was there, as beautiful as always, shaking a little glass bottle with a liquid that turned from black to cyan. When she heard Emma's quick steps, she turned around and smiled.

\- Oh, honey. I'm so glad you are here. I thought you weren't going to fin... - the brunette couldn't speak anymore, as her lover's lips were suddenly against her owns, and her arms stuck around her hip. They remained in that state for a moment, trapped in a kiss full of emotions, until Emma wanted to use her mouth for something else than just sharing saliva.

-I love you so much, Regina- she said, smiling, without releasing her lover's hips.

-Wow, I love you too but... Where did all that come from?- said the brunette, returning a smile, surprised.

-Not that I'm complaining, it's just... I'm usually the one who does that.

\- Hahaha, yeah, that's true. It's just that... I revived a lot of memories of us today.

\- Oh, yeah? - Regina answered, pretending to be surprised.

\- Yes, this few hours have been a "lost memories" lane.

\- I love when you talk nerdy- the mayor joked.

\- Shut up, we have a town to save. - answered Emma, letting go of her girlfriend and reaching for the requested object.

\- There you go, missy.

When she gave the objects to Gina, she thanked her and began to mix everything in a larger flask, letting some drops of the brewing fall over a paper. While the sheriff looked from behind, she realized she was still facing an unknown evil force.

\- Wait, how are we going to defend ourselves? - she asked.

-I'll set up a dark magic protection spell. Since we came back from the Magic Forest's visit we made, I think something slipped out. I was walking through the open field, seeking for something out of normal, but I got nothing. Some months passed until today Snow told me she had noticed that the animals were uneasy, the birds wouldn't come close, not even sing. Then I knew something was wrong. So, whatever it is, this will protect us -. Ending her explanation, Regina turned around and showed a paper that seemed to contain a conjuring.

-Okay...? So did we need all that? Couldn't it have been more simple if to put a field with the magic of us two?

\- We don't know what we are up against, Miss Swan. This would stop ANYTHING. I figured it out recently. It's an enchanted piece of paper with Troll Dust and other stuff, in which I wrote with the Phenix Pen and the Tears a conjuring of white magic.

-All right, queen. Time to save your people - Emma said, while taking her girlfriend by the hand, leading her to the outside. Then, both of them went to the city's center.

\- Ready?- Emma asked.

Even tho her usual tendency to superiority would make the answer to ba an easy "yes", the former Evil Queen gave it a second thought. The decision that was about to be made would change her life, and if everything went right, her lover's and her family's too... It would change everything. It would put a line between her past and future actions, forever. But she was completely decided. She couldn't and wouldn't step back. So, after a moment of nervousness, she reacted and answered.

 _\- Always._

Regina whispered a few words to the paper, left it on the floor, and then it began to float, emmiting light until it vanished in the sky.

-It'll take a few minutes so... What did you remember today?- the brunette asked the savior.

-Well... I recalled when I realized I felt something for you... And then I spilled my hot cocoa all over me.

-I remember that clearly... at least what you told me. What else?

-A lot of pictures I found caused me a lot of emotions- Emma said, grinning. Regina laughed, and bited her bottom. Then, the blondie continued.

-I also found your little phrase written on the paper stuck to the feather- she said, then reached it from her pocket to the love of her life. Reading it and blushing a little, the brunette expressed her thoughts with words.

-Oh, I forgot I wrote that... but I still feel the same way, and that will never change. - Thus, them both shared a little kiss while Regina put the paper in her pocket, grabbing it strongly. Then, the saviour kept telling her little "memories adventure" of the day.

-I also remembered when we all ate at Granny's for the first time, which led me to this picture - Emma took the image out of her pocket to show it to the brunette.

-Aw, it's precious! I don't think I've seen it before. Where did you get it?

-It was inside our "time machine" under your apple tree. I think my mom put it there...

-I love it! It's so...simple. It's us, Emma - they both stopped contemplating the picture and looked each other in the eyes while the brunette kept talking.

-Us...something I never imagined, and yet, here it is. The happy ending that every person desires. Growing up, with all those horrible things that people did to me and I did to them, I never thought I could ever love myself again... and if so, I'd probably abandon myself. I'd leave every hope put in me behind and leave. But you and Henry never did. You always believed that there was a little but important chance that I could do it to move on and be who I am now. I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't interrupted that wedding. Sincerely, even tho I could have fell in deppression and turn evil again, I didn't care. I did not matter at that moment. I didn't care if you would end up with me or not, I cared for your happiness. That stupid pirate hurt you and slowly changed you. That day I realized I was goint to lose you, but the worst part is that I was going to lose you to someone that wasn't worth it. And... it doesn't matter what happens, I want you to know that everyone has to have respect for you, Emma Swan. Not only because of the fact that you are a human being, but because you are special. Every time you enter in someone's life, you change it completely. You make people happy without even trying, if it's not because you help without expecting any rewards it's because your stupid and yet charming jokes. No one among all kingdoms deserves more love than you do. Every one of these memories we have are something I treasure a lot, since the moment we met, until this night full of stars, because even if not every memory is a happy one, you made me understand that the bigger the fight, the bigger the reward for the win. That's why I want to ask you three questions- Emma realized that tears were rolling down her cheeks, without warning. Laughing, she attempted to clean them and accepted the request.

\- Now you wanna ask me some questions?

\- What? Did I blur your mind, honey? - the mayor said, mocking her.

\- You idiot... Ask.

\- Fine... Emma Swan, do you love me?

-Okay, let's see... Hmm... Yes, a lot.

-Excellent - Regina answered, with a serious face and really nervous, while she casted a little of her magic over the phrase she had in her pocket.

-Second question... Could you say the word the word " _protasi_ " and look up to the sky?

\- Pro...what? - Emma asked, confused.

-If you had practiced greek with the inscriptions I gave you... you wouldn't be in this mess, Swan. Now, say " _protasi_ ", and keep looking up, no matter what.

-Okay...? _Protasi_! - Emma yelled, doing as told. Suddenly, the stars began to spin quicker and quicker, until they slowly stopped and started to form words.

-Look Gina, they are writting something- the woman said, surprised, with the excitation of a five year old girl.

-I know, they are about to show my final question... Read it out loud.

-Okay... "Emma Swan... Will you marry me?". It was at this moment that the eyes of the sheriff were, full of tears and euphoria, seeking for the woman she loved, while she used her hands to cover her mouth. Regina was holding the piece of paper, that was turned into a ring, and she was standing on one knee. About to pass out, Gina recited the speech that she had been practicing in front of the mirror for a month:

-Even if our lives have been an emotional rollercoaster, always in conflict with ourselves and others, I want that, from now on, as you are the one that makes me come back from the ashes, I will be the one that makes you bloom every day. For giving me all your patience, I hope I can become your calm. And for all the love you have given me, I hope I can give it back, even a little bit, by doing this... What do you say, Swan?

Emma, too shocked to answer coherently, closed her eyes, praying she wasn't dreaming, while two trails of tears made their way through her cheeks and hands, and just nodded very quickly.

-Yes? - Regina tried to be sure, while she stood up. Her couple didn't say a word, but kept nodding, now slower, until she rapidly threw herself inbetween Regina's arms, without ever wanting to leave.

A few seconds later, without caring for the tears that now they both had on their faces, Emma kissed her new fiancé and picked her up.

From not so far away, sounds of celebrations and cheers could be heard, which made the savior put her lover down and turned around to see all of her friends and relatives walking to them very happily. One of them came running to hug them both. Henry was the happiest of them all.

\- Congratulations, moms!

\- Couldn't have done it without you. - Regina told him while letting her lover go.

\- Was this what you were hinding from me?- The biological mother of the teenager asked, wiping the tears away from her face.

-Did you really buy that "quality time" bullshit? I spent my whole life with this woman, why would I need an extra day a week?- Henry laughed, followed by the other two, while the rest of the people arrived to hug them.

After that little celebration, a bigger one was coming. David asked for everyone's attention.

-Hey, let's take this to Granny's - Thus, everyone followed the natural leader of town, while Emma and Regina walked slowly, hugged to each other, looking at their loved ones. The blondie then commented:

\- I can't believe you planned all of this.

\- I can be romantic whenever I want to.

-That I believe, but... How did you know I'd bring the phrase or the picture as part of the plan?

-I didn't.

I just... Thought you would. I hoped, to be exactly. I think that we have such a special connection, that sometimes I just can guess what are you going to say, or do.

\- And then YOU say that I talk nerdy. - the sheriff complained.

\- Shut up, Swan... - Gina answered.

\- Okay, but... One last question.

\- Okay...?

\- Will this be my future?

\- Hmm?

-This... happiness, friends, family... Love, basically.

-That's the idea. Do you like the panorama?

-Think I can get used to it.

They both laughed, finally realizing that death would be the only one that could ever separate them.

 ** _The end._**


End file.
